It's a ChuckBlair thing
by BPreppyQueen
Summary: Set on Season 1. Chuck ruined Blair's Cotillion and her relationship with her, now she didn't want to see him again. But suddenly, a day after their fight, Chuck finds out he's in Blair's body and Blair's in his. They would have to work together to find a way back to their bodies or tore each other apart, whichever comes first. B&C N&S-D
1. Chapter 1: The change

**So I was basically, hum... well, doing anything productive and I just remembered the movie It's a boy girl thing. I think it would be funny if something like that had happened to Chuck and Blair of season 1 so here it is. The story doesn't follow completely the plot of the movie of course. So here it is, I hope you like it. This starts in the middle between episode 11 and 12, after Christmas but before the pool party.**

* * *

Chapter 1

The change

He makes me wanna pull all my hair out,  
She's always in a rush and interrupted,  
Like he doesn't even care,  
Like she doesn't even care.

You, me  
We're face to face  
But we don't see eye to eye

...

Chuck Bass was waiting for Blair in the Met, in the Egyptian gallery. His hands were buried into his lilac Thom Browne blazer, looking for the brunette girl in the crowd of students and tourists.

He was angry, no, he was furious, no, he was fulming! Since Cotillion in December everything had turned from bad to worst for him, he hadn't just lose the only girl he had ever care and who... (God!) who gave him butterflies!, but she rubbed in his face that she didn't give two shits for him and preferred Nate. If he was really honest with him, and he had only admited it drunk, Blair Waldorf broke his heart. He didn't even know he had one but Blair had take care of breaking it in little pieces under her Manolos heels. But he was Chuck Bass, dammit! He didn't just depressed and cry over it, he already had plan: win over Blair or destroy her. If he couldn't be happy with her, then she wouldn't be happy without him.

Finally, he spotted her. Blair was walking towards him, her shiny chocolate curls bouncing in her back, her pretty eyes glaring at him and her adorable pout in its place. She was wearing a lilac Henri Bendel dress that matched with his blazer and he smirked when he noticed.

Blair crossed her arms once she was in front of him and lifted her chin.

"Well, Bass. What was that important you couldn't wait to school?" Blair demanded pursing her lips. She only wanted to get rid of Chuck as soon as possible. Since they started that affair in Victrola, she hadn't had her feelings in line. She started to feel inappropriate things for Chuck Bass, not lust or desire (but of course she had them too), but... you know... not love, a kind of like-like. More than friends, and even more than friends with benefits, that's why she ran to Nate when she had the chance. Because it was the correct thing, it was her destiny. Yale and Nate. There wasn't more, just that, her goals, because Nate was comfortable and gave her status, and love her. Nate was a Prince Charming and Chuck was a monster, it would be a social death be something more than his friend, and besides, he was Chuck Bass for crying out loud, fidelity and compromise wasn't part of his vocabulary.

But if she was honest (and that only had happened in that fleeting moments in bed before falling asleep), the status wasn't the reason. Deep, deep inside of her she knew Nate didn't love her and knew she had been with Chuck Bastard because she couldn't love Nate either. Because Chuck had done what no one had ever done before, trespassing that walls around her heart, briefly, yes, but he had done it. And Blair knew that if she let him enter there again, he would only crush her, so she had to be cold and mean; she had to be Queen B and brushed off what she didn't need, aka, Chuck Bass.

Chuck only smirked at her, never intimidated by her expression and extended his arm. Blair took it casually, ignoring the warm sensation under her fingers.

"I want to talk to you without dear Nathaniel around" Chuck commented calmly, doing everything in his power to not sound jealous.

Blair arched an eyebrow and looked at him.

"Why you can´t talk with my **boyfriend** around?"

Chuck pursed his lips and glared at her: low blow, Waldorf, low blow.

"Well I guess I could, but I don't know if he would be so happy to learn who really deflowered you" Chuck responded sarcastically and Blair let go his arm, looking around for someone familiar or from Gossip Girl who could be hearing their conversation.

"You're a disgusting pig" Blair hissed, glaring at him.

Chuck chuckled without happiness.

"You didn't think like that when you were moaning in my ear, over and over..." Blair looked at him panicked and then around. As someone heard him...

She took his hand and dragged him to an almost empty gallery, and to a far corner, in front of a limestone sculpture of goddess Isis and god Wepwawet on a showcase.

"Okay Bass, cut to the chase. Tell me what you want so we can move over"

Chuck swallowed trying to keep his cool pose. That was exactly what he didn't want: to move over. He didn't want to lose her. Dammit! He just wanted to shake her and tell her that she must break up with Nate and be with him...

Chuck clenched his jaw and glared at her.

"You can't be with Nathaniel"

"What?" Blair looked at him, puzzled and angry. "Why?"

"Because I don't want to" he just responded looking away and she got mad. When he said he didn't want her to be with Nate, there was a split second where she thought he would say something honest or something different. He could have say: I want to be with you, instead. But now he was only being selfish and she was tired.

"Well that's too bad" she snapped at him turning to leave but he grabbed her by her arm.

"I'm seriously Waldorf!" he whispered at her as angry as her and Blair snatched her arm from his grab.

"So am I"

"If you came back to Nate I will tell him all the truth about you" Chuck spat, looking down at her. "He won't want you when he learn that you were just one of my whores..."

His sentence was cut by her slap. Blair was literally trembling from rage and pain, the word whore ranging in her ears.

"If you tell him you will lose him too" she responded angrily. "And what will you do then? Without Nate you won't have anybody left" she countered as malicious as his previous comment.

"I hate you" Blair told him, with the disgust written over her face. "I don't want to see you ever again. To me, you're death, Chuck" And turning around she left. Chuck stood there with his heart even more broken. It was true, he couldn't tell Nate or he would lose the only one person who care about him... but he just had lost her now, and it fucking hurt... it fucking hurt as never before. Chuck then turned to leave, ready to get drunk, without notice the strange and brief sparkle in the sculptures´ eyes.

* * *

Blair came to her room, ignoring Dorota's questions and closed and locked the door. Only this way she could cry, and she did. As she took her coat off, she cried because Chuck Bass (God!). Why he had to be such and ass? Why he couldn´t try to understand her? Why he couldn't change his ways?

If he had ask to her to break up with Nate but because he wanted her back, she could have done it... No, please, she would done it.

She just took a bath, trying to not think about Chuck but her pool party that will take place tomorrow. Serena just told her today she had a key to the pool and Blair thought this could be epic. Though, that wasn't the things she used to do, it was the things that the Blair that had been with Chuck used to do... Oh God! Him again! That hideous mother Chucker! Fuck you, fuck you, fuck you!

She didn't have time to cry over, she was Blair Waldorf and she would hold high her head as she always did. She sent and e-mail with the invitations, changed to her Alice & Astrid pink silk slip, climbed to her bed and of course, she cried herself to sleep.

* * *

Chuck was such a drunk mess. He tumbled into his suite, a scotch bottle in his hand and miraculously reached his bed. He just fell over it and drift off to sleep, the bottle sleeping and crashing onto the floor but the noise didn't wake him up.

He just lied there snorting until the clock hit one o'clock in the morning.

A soft golden glow slipped under his door and crossed the room until his bed, starting to cover him, shaking his body lightly.

There was a moment when Chuck was golden completely and then, the glow disappeared. He stopped snorting and lifted his sleepy head, his hand reaching for a pillow. He turned his body, lying on his side, tucking his hand under his cheek.

* * *

The alarm started to ring and Chuck wake up startled, tangling in the sheets and falling to the floor.

"Shit! What the fuck...?" the boy growled reaching for the damn clock and shut it off.

The boy yawned, scratching his head, looking around and froze. Chuck frowned, standing from the floor slowly and looked around.

He was in a girly room, and not just one girly room but Blair's fucking Waldorf´s room.

The boy looked at the bed but he didn't see her. What the fuck...? Why? Where? When? How...? Why he was there? Where he came there? When he came there...? How the fuck he came there?!

He only remembered to get completely drunk... Maybe he had came drunk to see Blair... and she left him stay? Maybe he just passed away... or maybe she couldn't let him go in that state... but if he had been that drunk, why he felt so fresh now ? Not feeling even a slight hangover...?

He noticed the closed-door of the bathroom and walked there, thinking maybe Blair was showering or something. He opened the door but the bathroom was empty and the tub was dry and clean.

Okay, all that was just weird.

He looked up to the mirror and yelled, stepping back so quickly that his calves hit the edge of the tub and he felt inside. In that bent position he freaked out even more because his legs were so tiny, and thin and girl-kind. He looked down and he almost faint. It couldn't be... it couldn't be possible. He lifted his hands (which were tiny, dedicated and manicured, dear God!) slowly to his chest... and cupped his boobs.

He yelled again squeezing them. Oh dear God! They were real. Tiny hands, smooth legs, breasts...! He opened his eyes widely realizing something was missing between his legs. He lifted the pink slipped and screamed, literally screamed when he saw her flat panties, his boner gone.

"No, no, no! This is not happening!" said desperately as he rose from the tub and approached to the mirror, his heart falling to his knees. Somehow, someway, he was in the body of Blair Waldorf!

* * *

**So I hope you've liked it and didn't find it so weird.**


	2. Sorry!

**Sorry guys, my laptop collapsed or something, fortunately I didn´t lost any of my works, but I have to share now a computer with my sister, and my classes just started so I don´t think I can update any story this week or the next. I´m so sorry because your reviews are awesome but I can´t do anything else. So please, I´m begging you a little patience, I promise I will finish all the stories.**

**Again, I´m sorry guys, I hope they can fix my lap as soon as possible, please understand.**


	3. Chapter 2: In my shoes

**First of all, thank you guys for the amazing response to this story and your patience. I can´t write as fast as I would like for my computer´s situation but I will not abandon my stories. **

**So here is the second chapter, I hope you liked it :)**

* * *

Chapter 2

In my shoes

_You change your mind _  
_Like a girl changes clothes _  
_Yeah you, PMS _  
_Like a bitch _  
_I would know _  
_And you over think _  
_Always speak _  
_Cryptically _  
_I should know _  
_That you're no good for me _

...

A strong piercing and annoying headache woke her up. Her head was spinning, her mouth was completely dry and the freaking sunlight was driving her mad.

"Dorota, the curtains!" she only thought, because her mouth refused to articulate words before had some water first, and suddenly she started to feel dizzier... God, Blair was totally hungover... but why? She couldn´t remember when she had drunk last night... well, actually, she couldn´t remember anything. Her head was pounding and that effing hideous sunbeams... she turned her head to the right, carefully to block the sun and was about to sleep when she realized something... wrong. Something was wrong there, actually several things; her windows were on the right side not in the left, and her sheets were made of silk not egyptian cotton... and what was that effing hard thing under her, between her legs...?

She turned around carefully, facing the ceiling and yawned, stretching her limbs and covering her mouth with her fist.

She opened her eyes lazily, blinking lightly and the first thing she saw was her fist... her bigger and manly fist and she frowned confused, still too sleepy and dizzy to understand anything yet... but her heart sank when she did.

She opened her eyes wide and extended her arms, now they were thicker and hairy. The girl yelled and horrified realized that her voice was now coarse and deep. Blair sat feeling her face with her hands; her chin was squared-shape now and had sideburns, and her hair was short and thin and her eyebrows were hairier and larger. She cried again but then she froze and slowly, fearing what she might discovered... She looked down and saw a tent in her boxers, understanding then what was that hard thing she had felt before...

Blair´s piercing scream with Chuck´s voice rang across the hall.

* * *

"No, no, no! This is so fucking wrong...!" Chuck said as he looked his body turned in Blair's. He was a girl...! What kind of cruel and twisted joke it was?! A kind of karma for his womanizer ways?!

And he realized something. If he was in Blair's body, who was in his...

"Waldorf... shit!" he whispered still shocked. He groaned in desperation looking up to his-her reflection again. He hadn't wanted to lose her but this was just sick. He needed to find Blair and try to undo... whatever that was. He walked rapidly to Blair's closet for shoes and a coat when someone knocked the door and Chuck stopped dead in his tracks.

"B? It's me Serena!"

"Great" the boy scoffed with Blair's girly voice, rolling his-her eyes.

* * *

Blair ran to Chuck´s mirror and almost fainted. She was now in Chuck´s body; in the effing body of that Mother Chucker! What? When? How? Why God...?! She turned around, breathing heavenly trying to not freak out... again... She had to think, had to find a way... but first of all, she had to find Chuck. She thought -and feared-, that Chuck probably was in her body. Dear God...! That sick perv was in her body! That wasn't right, that wasn't human!

She cursed and biting Chuck's giant nails looked around. Probably Chuck had passed out last night drunk, that could be the reason she was suffering this ungodly hangover... God she needed an aspirin right now and the most gross and scary thing... she needed to pee. Blair looked at the toilet with apprehension and then to Chuck's boxers. Gross...!

* * *

He waited without move, thinking that Serena would get tired and leave but she knocked louder and yelled, annoying Chuck.

"God, Serena what's wrong with you?" Chuck snapped at her, opening the door and glaring at her. "It's rude to yell like that when someone is sleeping" he glared at her but Serena just giggled.

"Good morning, Grumpy" she teased "her best friend" and crossed her arms raising an eyebrow, smirking at Chuck. "It's not a bit late for Blair Waldorf to be in bed still?"

"What do you want?" the boy replied not amused wanting to get rid of Serena. He needed to find Blair as soon as possible and hire an exorcist or something.

"You're mad?" Serena asked outraged and Chuck rolled his eyes. It was an understatment. "I'm the one who should be mad. It's obviuos you totally forgotten that we were going to go shopping today" Serena responded frowning lightly. "Which is funny because you gave me a hard lecture the last time I was late"

Chuck sighed and turned around, flopping back at bed, lying on his stomach and burying his face on Blair's silk pillows.

"It's not a good moment. I don't feel well" he said with the voice muffled.

Serena sighed and crossed the room to him, closing the door behind her. The girl sat on the edge of the bed and placed a hand on "Blair's" shoulder. Chuck didn't like the contact but didn't shrugged it off because would be suspicious.

"B, I know it's because of Chuck"

Chuck opened his eyes surprised but Serena didn't saw him.

"Why do you say that?" he asked casually. He had thought that Blair was really over him, and that she had only used him, but if someone had first-hand information about Blair's real feelings, it was Serena.

"You guys talked yesterday and you came back totally broken" Serena responded frowning looking the back of Blair's head, that way she didn't saw the Chuck's surprise expression.

"It was nothing" Chuck responded calmly, knowing Blair's tendencies of denial.

"B, please. I don't know what is this thing between you and Chuck..." Serena said his name with disgust and Chuck rolled his eyes. "But I do know you've been different since your birthday party and I know it's because of him"

Chuck didn't respond trying to digest the information. He had thought too once Blair had changed because of him, then Cotillion came and everything went to hell... but if she did really feel something for him, why she hid it? She was Blair Waldorf of course, but she denied it because she thought he wouldn't take her seriously... or because she was afraid of what the others would say about them? He was confused too. He didn't want to lose Blair but... he wasn't sure about a relationship.. God, he wasn't sure about himself. He couldn't offer her what Nate could...

"B?" Serena called him carefully. Chuck frowned without know what to do. He wanted to get rid of Serena to find Blair and get out of this situation... but when that happened, it would be over. She would return to Nate and he won't be able to do anything... And being like this, well, Nate will punch Blair if she tried to kiss him in Chuck's body and Chuck would kill Nate if he tried to kiss him in Blair's body, so there was no way they could fix their relationship for now; that gave Chuck extra time to fix things with Blair.

Chuck turned to Serena and smiled innocently at her. Serena blinked because for a moment she swore she saw a Chuck's expression in her friend: Blair had spent definitively too much time with Chuck.

"I think I'm in a better mood for shopping now, si- S" Chuck responded cheerfully jumping out of bed and walking to the closet.

Serena's eyebrows rose at her friend's untipical and manly walk and her mouth fell open when Blair's hand went to her butt and pulled her stuck panties out, shamelessly.

* * *

Blair bit her lip as she took a bunch of paper and stood powerless in front of the toilet. She sighed and pulled the boxers down, she couldn't wait more or she would explode but she didn't want to touch Chuck's package. That would bring back some memories about their past time together and she was trying hard to forget it, she would never forgive him... she hated him, and touched his penis wasn't helping.

She took the paper and scrunched up her nose. One thing was touching it in the heat of the moment to give him pleasure... and other was touching it to pee.

"Gross, gross, gross..." Blair cried.

* * *

Obviously, Chuck knew where was Blair's lingerie. She had thrown a lingerie private fashion show only to him once, he remembered, with a smirk, the sexy sets and their activities after the show.

He took off the slip and looked into Blair's full mirror, his smirk widening as he stared at her almost naked body. God, actually this was too good, he thought. Blair didn't want to be with him anymore, too bad because now he could see her body as much as he wanted. He touched her boobs, sighing because he had missed them, but now there was a little weird, because Blair's hands were too tiny and Chuck's used to covered them completely. He also turned and enjoy of her butt only with her black La Perla's on.

"Hum... B?"

Chuck looked up and found Serena standing in the door, looking at him puzzled as she were afraid of her friend's sanity.

"What are you doing?"

"Hum... I thought I had something... forget it" Chuck responded a little embarrassed, looking quickly for a bra in the drawer. He used to be proud of how quickly he could get a woman out of a bra but now he couldn't put it on. He had watched how Blair put it in front of her breasts and he helped her clasping it, but he couldn't do it alone. He fought with the straps and the clasp and some boob that fall from it.

"Dammit, fuck..." he cursed as he tried to put them in place. Serena helped him and looked at him even more puzzled.

"Hum... are you feeling well, B? Maybe you're right and you need some rest"

"No, no I'm fine" Chuck answered dressing quickly. He could manage dresses' zippers. He took one Marchesa and took the matchings Manolo´s that he had bought to her. He sat in a little vanity stool, putting them on as Serena waited for him outside in Blair's room.

"B, come on!"

"I´m coming, Serena!" he yelled annoyed, getting up from the chair and walking to the door, but his ankle immediatedly twisted, he lost his balance and felt to the floor with a squeal.

* * *

Blair washed her hands a fourth time when room service arrived. She dried her hands before opening the door. Surprise, surprise, a model-kind bimbo maid smiled at her carrying a wheel-tray with the water, aspirin and breakfast she had ordered.

Blair rolled her eyes as the woman pushed the tray inside, strutting. The maid left the tray in the middle of the suite and turned to her with a flirting smile.

"It's that all, Mr. Bass? There's nothing I else can get for you?" the woman asked to Blair, throwing at her arms but she shoved her, frowning with disgust.

"Ugh, not for me, but you could use a breath refresher and some clothes that you hadn't found in a whore store" Blair snapped at her, lifting her chin and turning her back to the woman to take the pitcher of water.

The woman turned red; angry and humiliated, and stomped to the door, shutting it closed.

Blair couldn't help but smirk; nothing like a take down to cheer her up. Now she had her aspirin, was time to find that Basstard in her body.

* * *

Chuck grabbed Blair´s purse feeling like a total idiot but reminded himself he was a chick now and that doens't look strange. He was using flats because he had almost got a sprain with that fucking heels. He didn´t know how the girls managed to walk with them all day, it was just insane and masochist.

He walked with Serena to the elevator and grabbed his stomach, pouting.

"Serena, I'm starving. Can we get a bagel in the way...? Maybe two?" Serena looked at her puzzled and suddenly she covered her mouth with her hand.

"Oh my God, you're pregnant!"

"What?! No!" Chuck responded immediately, looking at the blonde in disgust. But that thought troubled him. No, he was just hungry because, well, he was a guy and Blair's body rarely was properly fed, that was all... the thought of Blair being pregant while he was still on her body made him sick. "I just haven't had breakfast. God, Serena! You're nuts!"

Serena looked at the annoyed face of her friend and, maybe that wasn't the reason but Blair was acting strange that morning, as a total different person.

* * *

"Answer, you Basstard!" Blair groaned when her own phone sent her to voice mail. "Dammit!" Blair threw Chuck's phone to the bed and walked to his closet. She took some pastel pants, a shirt a sweater and a loafers. Well, she had to recognize something good about being a boy, it was so easy to get ready. No spend thirty minutes or more styling your hair, or putting the make-up perfectly on, or assure you are properly shaved... she had hairy legs and arms and hadn't to give two shits.

Once ready, she just added some of One Million from Pacco Rabbane, -leave it to Chuck chose that as his signature smell, honestly-, and smiled to her reflection. She couldn't deny it, he was really handsome... maybe if he hadn't... maybe if he wasn't so an ass they could have another story, a better one.

Sighing she walked to the door and opened it almost bumping into...

"Nate!" Blair said totally surprised, forgetting she was a boy.

* * *

**So what do you think? I´m thinking maybe change a little the plot of the serie, you know about Gergina´s coming and ruining Serena´s life and that, I´m not sure yet. So thank you again for reading it and for your support, love you :)**


	4. Chapter 3: 7 things

**So I'm so happy for the response to this tory and I'm so sorry that this took so long. Seriously guys,I'm sorry but the school and other stuffs just was too much and I haven't been really inspired and I didn't want to write lazily. **

**So I hope you liked it and I promise I will not take this long for the next chapter. **

**PS. Love your reviews, you're the best!**

* * *

Chapter 3

7 Things

_The 7 things I hate about you!_  
_The 7 things I hate about you, oh you_  
_You're vain, your games, you're insecure_  
_You love me, you like her_  
_You make me laugh, you make me cry_  
_I don't know which side to buy_

_7 things -Miley Cyrus_

...

"Nate!" Blair said surprised.

"Hey man, I though you were still dead to the world" Nate responded, noticing that he was already ready to go out, bypassing her, heading to the bar in a beeline.

Blair frowned but reminded her she was Chuck Bass... great.

"Yeah, I'm still a bit hung over so if you can leave Nate..." Blair said annoyed. She was not mad with Nate, but with this whole situation and the last she needed to do was hanging around her boyfriend while being a boy.

"What are you saying? You're already dressed and everything" Nate responded as he poured scotch in a glass and Blair frowned deeper. It was barely eleven a.m. What was doing Nate drinking scotch so early? This was typical of Chuck, not of her boyfriend.

"I'm sure that the girl you wanna fuck can wait, man, this is important" Nate said sipping the scotch and Blair flinched. She had never heard Nate talking like this way. It was like if he had someone else inside too.

"What is it?" Blair asked, trying to sound manly and interested. She wanted Nate to leave fast, but she could find out a little more about her boyfriend's problems... well, it wasn't like Nate didn't trust her completely, of course...

"It's about Blair" Nate responded drinking the rest of the scotch in a gulp and put himself another drink.

Blair looked shocked and surprised but fortunately, Nate wasn't looking at her. She quickly made her best poker face and walked to her boyfriend in the bar. "What about her?" she asked in Chuck's typical drawl.

* * *

Chuck watched Serena from the other side of the shop and snorted. He was too tired and angry to pretend he cared about clothes. And don't get him wrong; he loved shopping... but man clothes... or lingerie for Blair, of course. But staying there, pretending he gave two shits about Serena's problems with Cabbage Patch Humphrey or how lovely was the new Pucci print, was driving him crazy. Besides he was wasting time because every time he wanted to talked about himself with Serena and get information, the girl limited to insulted him, scoffed or pointed he was a pig (ground breaking, honestly), and changed the subject.

He was thinking how he could force Serena to tell him something about Blair feeling when the blonde looked up and grinned.

"Hey, B. Turn around discretely. There's a super cute guy who is staring at you" Serena whispered to Chuck cheerfully, pretending to check a purple dress.

Chuck turned around sharply and frowned at the asshole who was leering at him. The boy smiled at her and raised a hand, greeting her with his best flirting and charming smile... Chuck glared at him, showed him his middle finger and mouthed a "fuck you", before turning his back on him again.

The boy shocked and a little taken aback, ran away to the other side of the store.

Chuck chuckled maliciously, watching him from the corner of his eye with a Grinch smirk.

"Pussy" he said and turned to Serena. The girl's mouth hung open and looked at him as afraid for the boy's mentally health.

"B... did you just... do that?" Serena was totally shocked, she swore that it was a sign for the apocalypse because there was no way Blair Waldorf had done obscene sign or used a bad word in public. It was the equivalent of a prudish Chuck Bass or a selfish Gandhi.

"What?" Chuck responded arching one eyebrow.

* * *

Blair rose her eyebrows when Nate didn't answer immediately.

"Well? You two came back together, don't you? You should be really happy, I mean you're like the cutest couple ever" Blair commented cheerily but when Nate looked at her in a complete shock, she coughed and looked away, cursing herself. She was a boy, a badass playboy, not a school girl in love!

"Did you just said cute...? Are you high or something?" Nate asked his friend frowning, really worried for him. It was not the first time Chuck did drugs, I mean, he's Chuck Bass for crying out loud... but sometimes he overdid it with the shit he smoked.

"Kind of" Blair responded ashamed, knowing how ridiculous she looked as a boy.

"Man, you should stop mixing that shit so early" Nate answered, shaking his head. "I wonder how you managed to get dress"

"I'm Chuck Bass, Nathaniel" Blair replied in a magnificent imitation of Chuck's cockiness and Nate stopped looking at her suspiciously.

"Well, I'm wondering if you can help me with Blair. I... I don't know what's happening to her, she is different since she was with Carter" Nate replied bitterly.

"Carter?" Blair repeated, confused.

"Yeah, man. You found out they were dating remember?" Nate told her looking at her puzzled again. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, yeah. I forgot" Blair responded, repressing her rage. That Basstard...! So that's why Nate had punched Carter in the Cotillion, because that coward couldn't man up, tell the truth and fight for her. Well, that was just another reason why she would never see him again... after fixing this whole mess situation, of course.

"Well, I'm telling you she's so different now" Nate continued. "She's more relaxed more... she kind of glows, I don't know, she looks better. I can't help but think that it's because Carter"

Blair didn't answer, she was too outraged. She wasn't that changed and less for Chuck Bass! She refused to accept it, Nate had to be as clueless as always.

"She's not different" Blair affirmed angrily. "And less because of that bastard"

* * *

Blair stepped out of the elevator, running upstairs. She opened her bedroom's door at the same time Chuck's cellphone rang in her pocket. When she entered the room she found her body turning to the sound of the phone, holding her cellphone and looking shocked at her.

It was the weirdest and sickest thing for both, Chuck and Blair. They just stared at each other as they couldn't believe they were seeing their own bodies on the other side of the room... Blair was the first on react on the only way she reacted when she was scared:

"What the hell did you did me, you basstard?" she yelled at him, walking to him, placing her hands on her hips.

Blair's body narrowed her eyes at her former owner.

"First of all Waldorf, I didn´t do anything. And second do not do that!" he snapped her hands from her hips. "You make me look ridiculous"

"Ridiculous is your obsession with me that you did this voodoo to stop me from being with Nate" she cried outraged and furious, looking down at her own body with Chuck's expressions.

"Please don't flatter yourself" Chuck drawled, crossing his arms. "This is the last thing I would ever do. I like to fuck chicks, not be them" the last comment was true, but it was more to hurt Blair. And actually worked because she turned red and angrier.

"Well as soon as you're in my body you will stop from being a pig or I would go to a surgeon right now and got you little one removed!" Blair threatened, pointing her pants and Chuck glared at her. In a rage attack he didn´t know of what would be Blair capable of but he was sure he wouldn't risk his precious penis.

"As if I have though of that" Chuck replied annoyed. "I just one my body back before you made think the others that I'm gay or something"

Chuck and Blair glared at each other for another couple of minutes but finally desisted.

"Fine, so you didn't do anything, but still we have to find out what happened and how to fix it" Blair responded as a matter-of-factly, sitting on her bed, and crossing her legs. Chuck walked to her annoyed and taking her ankle that used to be his, he uncrossed her legs.

"Only gays sit like that" he explained flopping next to him and she took his knees closing them.

"And only monkeys sit like that" Blair shot back, huffing. "This is a disaster! There's no way we can be like this in public for longer! Someone will notice something weird if they haven't yet"

"Maybe it's just one-day thing" Chuck offered looking at her, finding weird and disturbing saw himself pouting. "You know, like a flu"

"This is not like a flu, Chuck" Blair responded angrily.

"I know, Waldorf but you can come up with a better idea?" Chuck asked her cocking her eyebrows and Blair looked away pouting... but then her face lightened up with an idea and stood up, facing Chuck.

"Freaky Friday!" she said triumphantly.

"I beg your pardon?" Chuck said looking at her starngely. "Are you sure this change didn't affect your head too, Waldorf?"

Blair crossed her arms and glared at him. He found amusing and disturbing saw his own glare.

"I'm perfectly fine, Bass. I was talking about the movie Freaky Friday" she explained annoyed but Chuck just looked at her, without understanding and she glared at him, exasperated.

"It's a Lindsay Lohan movie when she change her body with her mom's, just like you and me" Blair explained to him. "In the movie they had this big fight and then a chinese woman gave them a fortune cookie who had a spell or something which change her bodies"

Chuck stared at her a few seconds before burst in laugh.

Blair turned red and became mad.

"Can you tell me what you find so funny?" Blair asked irked.

Chuck stopped laughing but smirked at her.

"Seriously, Waldorf you have to stop watching those chick's crap. A fortune cookie?"

"Oh, so you have a better theory?" she asked him sharply.

"No, but I find some failures in yours like for example that I don't recall have a fortune cookie with you when we fought yesterday..." he replied sarcastically and she couldn't fight back."But I do remember some chinese ladies later that day. Very beautiful ladies..."

"You're a pig" Blair snapped coldly, trying to ignore the pain in her chest. That effing basstard!

"So I've been told, now I propose that let's focus in a cure for that, instead of looking for the cause" Chuck said, matter-of-factly.

"What do you have in mind?" Blair said reluctantly, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, how does this movie of yours ends?" Chuck asked her in a mocking voice again and she narrowed her eyes.

"They helped each other"

"That's it?" he said incredulously. "That's not too difficult"

Blair looked at him contemptuously.

"They did something a great selfless act for each other, exactly not your style Bass" she commented coldly.

"Well you're not Mother Theresa either, Waldorf" Chuck countered, outraged. "When was the last time you did something selfless? And hosting charity galas, doesn't count"

Blair lifted her chin, glaring at him.

"Fine! So if that's the solution you and me are stuck forever!" Blair yelled angry, turning her back on him.

Chuck sighed and ran a hand through her hair; feeling Blair's long and silky locks was comforting and disturbing at the same time.

"I'm still thinking it's one day thing" Chuck tried to reason with her. "Just let's take it easy and keep us away from the others"

Blair turned at him and sighed.

"Fine, I think we can't do anything else now and... No! The party!" Blair looked at Chuck desperately. "It starts in a couple of hours and it's too late to cancel!"

"Well, we can't go" Chuck replied easily.

"We must go!" Blair contradicted him, frowning upset, placing her hands at her hips. "I am the host and you're bring the drinks, remember?"

"Well I won't go if you keep putting your hands on my hips" Chuck replied taking Blair's hands and pulling them down softly.

"Chuck!"

"Fine, let me think" The boy answered passing across the room. "Okay I will order the drinks and let some guy picked them up. You shouldn't be around any guy who could see something weird" Blair narrowed her eyes and pouted but didn't protest. He was right after all.

"Fine, now let's talk about you hosting my party" Blair told him angrily. "No leering or flirting with any girl because if you do I will be very fond with the guys too..."

"All right" Chuck replied huffing. "No girls for me, no guys for you" he responded as if that annoyed him but actually he was thankfully of that rule deep inside. Every time he saw Blair with Nate or some guy, he felt like someone had punched his guts.

"And you will not smoke pot or drugged while in my body" Blair warned him, narrowing his eyes. "You can't get drunk either"

"Now, where are you leaving all the fun?" Chuck asked with a smirk and she stopped herself of smacking him;it was her arm after all.

"I'm seriously, Chuck! I have a reputation!" the girl told him angrily.

"And I have one too, so you will have to get drunk and high" the boy teased her, but he missed how her face got angrily and feisty, it was kind of weird to see his own face doing that.

"I won't certainly do anything of that!" Blair protested as Chuck chuckled but then ran his hand across his face.

"Where are we getting into?" he sighed. When Blair saw he didn't mean it she headed to her closet.

"Where are you going?" Chuck asked her but she didn't answer until she came out with a new red bikini with white polka dots.

"You're wearing this" Blair told him handing him the bikini and he huffed.

"No fucking way, Waldorf!"

* * *

**So I hope you like it guys and I hope it's easy to understand and to imagine Chuck's in Blair's body and vice versa. Please review! I love to know what do you think.**


End file.
